Image guided surgery helps surgeons navigate medical devices to targets in patients so that therapeutic and/or diagnostic medical procedures may be performed on the targets. For guidance, the pose (i.e., position and orientation) of a working end of a medical device may be tracked and its image displayed along with or superimposed on a model of an anatomical structure associated with the target. The model may be computer generated from pre-operative and/or intra-operative patient anatomy scan data such as x-ray, ultrasound, fluoroscopy, computed tomography (CT), magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), and other imaging technologies. The medical device may be an endoscope, catheter, or medical instrument that has a steerable tip and flexible body capable of conforming to body passages leading to the target in an anatomical structure of the patient.
Displaying the target upon which the therapeutic and/or diagnostic medical procedure is to be performed, the model of the anatomical structure in which the target resides or is adjacent to, and an image of the working end of the medical device superimposed on the model of the anatomical structure may be particularly useful to the surgeon to provide assistance in guiding the medical device through natural and/or artificial body passages to and through the anatomical structure to the target. Proper registration of the model to the medical device, however, may be very difficult when the anatomical structure is neither immobile nor rigid, but instead, moves and/or changes shape according to periodic or non-periodic movement of the anatomical structure such as the case with a patient's lung or beating heart.